Hybrid powertrains for vehicles utilize different power sources under different vehicle operating conditions. In a hybrid electric powertrain, the different operating modes are established by controlling the engine and one or more electric motor/generators. The various operating modes may include hybrid operating modes, an electric-only operating mode, and an engine-only operating mode. The availability of different operating modes can be advantageous. For example, the different modes may be implemented as needed to improve fuel economy.